Break Him
by Hendemar2000
Summary: Finn ran. He ran harder than he thought he ever could, but it wasn't enough. Captured by Overtakers. Tortured, beaten, scarred mentally and physically. They have only one goal. Break him. Break every ounce of hope he has in his small useless body... I do not own Kingdom Keepers. Rated T for reasons that you'll find out.
1. Chapter 1

"THEY'RE GAINING ON US!" Philby shouts at Finn as Maybeck, Finn, and him sprint through Tomorrow Land, darkness engulfing their feet.

Finn breathing becomes heavy, his legs feeling as if they are made of jello. "You and Maybeck go to the apartment, I'll throw them off course and meet up with you guys later."

"Whitman you are NOT going off alone." Maybeck retorts, dodging a dagger as it whizzes past his ear.

Finn cranes his head over his shoulder. He sees 5 horrid pirates running after them, swords and guns drawn as the yell battle cries, slowly gaining on the 3 keepers. The 3 had been scoping around, checking if the Overtaker activity that Wayne had told them about was true. The pirates had come out of no where. They had suspected they would've stayed by their ride in Adventure Land, Tomorrow Land was the last place they would've thought they'd show up, but here they are.

"I'll be fine, just get back to the apartment and make sure the girls are okay." Finn says quickly, his lungs starting to feel as if they are in cased in cement.

Philby and Maybeck quickly nod. "On three." Philby announces, his voice sounding raspy and harsh. "One." A pirates sword almost impales Maybeck's head. "Two."

"You can run but you can't hide ye' land lubbers!" A pirate cries, his gun drawn and aimed.

The three boys look at each other in unison.

"Three."

Maybeck and Philby quickly run into the greenery, their bodies being engulfed by the shrubs.

The pirates skid to a stop.

"Should we go after them?" One with a scraggly black go-t asks, turning towards another with a full auburn beard.

"Let 'em go, we'll get 'em later, the boy's gettin away, he's the one she wants. AFTER 'IM MEN!"

Finn runs. He runs faster and harder than he ever has before. The only thing he cares about is that the others get to the apartment. Sweat drips down his DHI's face, even with the new 2.0 technology he can still feel the excruciating pain in his legs, he can feel his lungs about to burst, he can feel his heart pounding against his chest as if trying to break through.

"Come on Finn, pick it up, you've got to lead them off course..."

Suddenly, he feels a sharp pain in his leg. Finn cries out in pain and topples onto the ground, the pain spreading through his entire left calve. He quickly looks down and is horrified at the sight. He sees a small metal 5 inch dagger stuck halfway deep in his leg, blood slowly spreading from the wound and onto the cement.

"No...no..." Those are the only words he can form as he struggles to crawl out of the open.

"Going somewhere boy..."

A foot slams down onto Finn's back, making him grunt as he's pushed onto his stomach, his lungs gasping for air. Finn struggles to pull himself off the ground, but the pain of the dagger spreads through his body, making his limbs turn like limp noodles.

"Only one thing I can do...and it could get me killed..." Finn thinks to himself.

"HELP! HEL-!" Finn's cries are cut short by a hand slapping over his mouth. The taste of dirt, sweat, and blood enter into his mouth as he struggles against his captors. The Keeper clamps his teeth down on the hand, making the pirate yelp and pull his hand away.

"Why you little-" A hard object slams into the back of the leader's head, making his vision go foggy and his brain go numb.

"Come, on Nutt, let's get 'im to the boss."

"Wait." One of the men stops and pulls are small vial out of his pocket. "She said we have to give 'im this."

"I remember Nutt, you think I'm stupid!" The pirate grabs the vial from Nutt. "Booth turn 'im over."

"Yes sir." Booth quickly turns Finn over onto his back. Whorley uncaps the glass vial.

"Not so strong are ya boy..." The pirate says with a horrid breath as he poors the liquid into Finn's open mouth.

The last blurry sight the keeper sees before fading out of consciousness is a bag being slipped over his head and darkness engulfing him.

**Hey! I'm Mary/Marian! This is one of my first Kingdom Keepers fanfics! This story will get gruesome just to let you know! I have a dark side. Everyone thinks I'm this nice innocent teenage girl but they're WRONG! If you look at my favorite fanfics you'll see that they either have something to do with someone being kidnapped, hurt, tortured, beaten, or scarred mentally and or physically. Ya... I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I know we have a VERY small fandom but I would really appreciate it if you could recommend this story to other fanboys/fangirls! See you Chicklets next update! (BTW I call all my readers Chicklets)**

**From your favorite Fangirl,**

**Mary/Marian**


	2. Chapter 2: We Don't Know

"Where are they!?" Amanda whines nervously, pacing back and forth in the small apartment. The boys were supposed to be back at 11:30, it's now 11:57.

"Willa I'm sure they're fine. They're just running a little late." Willa says in a soothing voice. She was always so good at hiding her emotions at the right times.

"But what if they're not, even if they got stopped by OT's they would be back by now!"

"Mandy, it's a big park, they'll be back before 12:15." Jess says, getting up from her chair and placing her hand on her sister's shoulder.

Amanda sighs and starts to sit down in one of the chairs when a loud knock on the door startles her.

Everyone in the room exchanges looks between each other and the door. Charlene is the first to get up and walk towards the door. Willa follows her. Tension fills the air as Charlie turns the handle, pulling the door open to reveal two familiar faces.

"Philby!" Willa shouts, throwing her at the red headed by standing before her.

"H-hey Wills." Philby responds, gasping for breath as Willa tightly hugs him.

Willa gasps and quickly let's go. "Sorry."

"What happened to you guys?" Charlene asks quickly, making her way back to her seat.

"We got ambushed by some pirates over by Space Mountain." Maybeck responds, his hands on his knees, still catching his breath.

"In Tomorrow Land?" Jess asks, shifting in her seat. "What were the pirates doing that far away from their ride?"

"I don't know, they probably knew we were coming." Philby says, walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

Amanda's expression darkens. "Wait...where's Finn?"

Neither of the boys respond.

"Philby...Maybeck..."

"That's the thing..."Maybeck explains slowly. "We don't know..."

"WHAT!?" Amanda shouts. "HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW?!"

Philby holds his hands up for peace, sitting down in a chair next to Willa. "We thought he would be here...You see, when we were running from the pirates, Finn had the idea of himself leading the pirates of our course. Well, we went through with it and... here we are..."

Amanda's breathing becomes thick."Why would you let him go through with it? We have the partner rule for a reason!"

"We tried to stop him Amanda, but he just wouldn't listen, he didn't want us to get caught."

The room fills with silence. No one moves.

Maybeck is the first to speak. "So Finn's missing, most likely in the hands of the Overtakers. What now?"

"We need to make a plan to rescue him." Amanda says, looking as if ready to pounce up out of her chair.

"Wait. Before we make a plan, we need to find out where he's being held."

"Frozen Marble tomorrow? Noon?" Willa puts out, shrugging her shoulders, her dark hair cascading across her back.

Every nods.

"I'll contact Wayne about out situation right away." Philby informs the keepers, picking up a small black fob off the coffee table.

"Wayne will contact probably... that's going to be interesting..." Amanda says quietly.

Silence fills the air for a moment as everyone gets up from their seats and heads to the middle of the room.

"Ready?" The ginger boy asks.

Everyone nods.

He pushes the button.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! So here's the second chapter! I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter will be Finn! YAY! It will get dark... Mwhahaha! I feel so evil! Anyways. If you guys want to talk at all I'm ALWAYS ALWAYS open to it! See you little Chicklets next update! Love Ya!<strong>

**From your favorite Fangirl,**

**Mary/Marian**


	3. Chapter 3: Nothing Worth Living For

Darkness. That's all he sees. The black dark bliss of darkness surrounding him, engulfing him in frigid cold. Searing pain seeps through the edges as if dragging him at 100 miles per hour down a long highway. It courses through his body, down every twist and turn, around his aching bones. These two things, pain and darkness, darkness and pain. These are the only two things that have greeted him since his last memory.

His senses slowly come back to him. Hearing is first. The eerie ringing of silence flutters through the air. Small sounds of people talking sometimes fill in the gaps.

Smell comes second. Dirt, body odor and blood linger in the mist of the air. These fill the darkness, making it even more gruesome and horrid, as if death itself were standing over him.

Next comes touch. He can feel the hard ground beneath him, cold and stiff. The pain is now more clearly outlined in his leg, sharp and burning in agony. A small pool of liquid has formed around it. He knows what it is. He knows it's blood. Thick, coppery blood, coming from his leg, only a small amount though, but still enough to cause exruciation pain. He can feel a tight cool pressure on his wrists behind his back. The cool pressure feels as if it has almost been burned into his skin. Cold frigid air flows through the space.

Sight slowly comes to him.

Finn fights to pry open his eye lids. They finally obey and reality reveals itself completely to him.

He is in a very dimly lit room. The only light is coming in from the small barred window on the cell door. Thin, pale, soft light.

Slowly he tries to stand up only to be stopped. Finn quickly looks down and the force holding down his wrists and ankles.

Both are shackled and chained tightly to the floor, his wrists behind his back, his legs out in front of him.

Finn's eyes stop at his left calve, his throat tightening at the sight.

3 inch long, bloody, coppery red cut down his calve. The wound is deep, at least 1/4th of an inch. Puss bubbles out at the sides, sliding into the small puddle of shiny blood at his feet.

Finn chokes back a vomit as he quickly averts his vision from the wound, scrunching his eyes closed as tight as they can go. He breathes hard, trying to catch his breath. Once calm, he looks around the room again.

"If I can just go all clear, then I can get out of here..." Finn whispers to himself, glancing down at his chains.

Slowly, he closes his eyes, picturing only darkness. A small light comes into view as it approaches closer, closer, closer, as if it were the head light of a speeding train. So close, almost there...

Finn cries out as a searing hot pain engulfs his wrists inside of the shackles. He quickly cranes his head back to see the pieces of metal glowing slightly green in the darkness, the light fading along with some of the pain.

Sweat drips down the keeper's face, his eyes wide, his breathing heavy.

"What the hell was that..." He whispers to himself, pressing his back against the cool stone wall.

Suddenly, light floods the room, blinding Finn. A high creaking sound of the cell door swinging open rings through the air.

Goosebumps form on the boy's arms as a chill of frigid air travels up his spine, a cold so horridly familiar.

"Well, well, it looks like our little guest is awake."

Finn's eyes widen in fear as he stares at the cloaked figure standing before him.

Maleficent. A boulder hits the bottom of the boy's stomach. Here he is, in DHI form, captured by Overtakers, wounded, and now face to face with his worst enemy and not able to go all clear. Oh crap.

The evil fairy lets out a small laugh. "No words hmm? I thought you'd be happy to see little ole me."

Finn glares at the green skinned woman and rolls his eyes. "Like I would ever be happy to see a green skinned old hag..."

Maybe he shouldn't have said that. Maleficent looks down in disgust at her prisoner, then her expression darkens into a twisted smile. "We must be careful choosing our words, surely I thought you would've learned that by now..."

The keeper continues eyeing the fairy. "Why am I here? I'm not going to talk, you know I won't..."

With the twisted smile still painted on Maleficent's face she responds. "Oh I know, but we don't want information..."

"We?" Finn asks, slowly trying to slip his hand out of the manacles.

"Yes, we."

"Wait, but if you don't want information," The leader catechizes,"then what DO you want?"

The evil fairy smirks and lets out a small chuckle. With snake like reflexes she bends down and grabs the keeper by the chin, her blood red nails digging into his skin making him let out a small whimper of pain.

"All we want is one thing..." She states, putting emphases on every word. She whispers loud enough for only Finn to hear.

"to break you..."

The color drains from his face as Finn gulps back as much fear as he can.

"To break me? But, I'm in DHI form, Philby will find a way to return me in no time, so sucks for you Greenie."

Maleficent doesn't even seem affected by this insult. "That's where you're wrong Lawrence. Do you remember that vial of liquid that the pirate force down your throat?"

Suddenly Finn's stomach felt as if it were going to up-chuck itself. "Ya, so..."

"That was a potion created by the Evil Queen and Cruella...It travels through your DHI hologram state and into your human state, making the two become one."

"Wait," The keeper stops her."So your saying that-"

"That your body is no longer in bed. Yes. You are now in your full human state, which means the ginger boy can't return you. It also means that I can harm you in any way I want. I. can. BREAK. you Lawrence..."

Finn is speechless. Is it true? Is he really in his human state. With 2.0 technology there's no blue outline so how can he tell? What if she's lying? What if she's not? How would the others find him? What if they don't? Millions of question buzz through the keeper's head as he stares lifelessly at the floor.

"I'll just leave you with that...Lawrence." Maleficent fixes her robes and walks towards the cell door. Right before she closes it, she says one thing.

"Get ready for the most horrid pain you've ever felt you stupid little Keeper...when I'm done with you, you'll have nothing left worth living for..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was really hard getting a good perspective of what Maleficent is like. I tried to make her sort of proper yet dark and cruel at the same time. Tell me what you think! This was a really fun chapter to write so I hope you enjoyed it! Please message me if you wanna talk about anything! I LOOOOVE talking to my little Chicklets! Oh and READ ON THE RUN! O MY GOODNESS it is like the best KK fanfic ever! READ IT READ IT READ IT! It's what got me started on all this angsty dark bloody stuff! Anyways, on that happy note. See you Chicklets next update!<strong>**  
><strong>

**From your favorite Fangirl,**

**Mary/Marian**


	4. Chapter 4: Planning

All 4 keepers, plus Amanda and Jess, met at Frozen Marble at noon that day.

"So, anyone have any ideas?" Maybeck asks, talking a bight of Mint Chip ice cream with marshmallows and hot fudge.

Everyone looks towards Philby, whose eyes widen halfway though a mouth full of triple chocolate. He quickly swallows and takes a breath.

"Well, we know Finn was taken in Tomorrow Land, or somewhere near there. So, we should start our search in that area. The OT's couldn't have gone far."

"Ya," Willa continues,"Maybe they hid him in Space Mountain again?"

Amanda shakes her head, putting down her spoon."The OT's wouldn't use the same place twice."

Silence fills the space for a moment, besides the chatter of fellow customers.

"I think I have something that might help." Jess says, reaching into her backpack. She pulls our a worn leather journal, flipping through the pages she stops on one and puts the open page onto the table. "I had this dream last night." The page shows a picture of a boy chained to the wall, his face creased with pain. Darkness smears the drawing showing a shadow looming over him.

All six keepers stare at the picture studiously. None speak.

Charlene puts down her spoonful of tutti frutti vanilla swirl. "Well, we know one thing, that's defiantly Finn."

Everyone nods.

"Look!" Philby says suddenly, "See how the light comes in from behind the shadow, it's almost like it's coming through bars!"

"So Finn's probably being kept in a cell somewhere, that's kinda obvious..." Maybeck says, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, there's cells in the Pirates of the Caribbean." Willa says, taking a bite of her strawberry caramel sundae.

"But the Overtakers have already used that as a hide out." Amanda argues,"They wouldn't use it again."

"They might not be keeping him on a ride though." Charlene announces, putting her spoon back down into her bowl.

Philby nods in agreement."True, all we know is that it's somewhere in Tomorrow Land. It might be a store a resturant, under a ride."

Jess suddenly looks up from her bowl of creamy goodness, her eyes wide and glazed over."Paper, pen, NOW!" She says quickly, holding out her hands, her fingers tingling as if electricity were flowing through them.

Quickly Amanda grabs Jess's purse and rummages through it until she finds a red pen and puts it in her sister's hand along with her journal.

The girl suddenly begins to sketch a picture.

"She's having a vision..." Willa whispers, putting down her spoonful of ice cream.

Jess suddenly stops and slumps back in her chair, pushing the drawing forward.

The keepers slowly look at it. It shows a car, different looking, on a track, underneath it is a door.

Maybeck is the first to speak up."The car, it's like one of the ones from the 50's."

"Tomorrow Land Speedway!" Amanda shouts. "And the door, it's a cell door. You can see from the bars on the window and the lock and stuff."

"Well, that was helpful." Jess says proudly, taking a bite of Cookies & Cream.

"So." Philby recalls, he had taken on the leadership role in the group hence Finn's abduction."The cell door defiantly matches the cell door in the last picture, but there aren't any prison cells at Tomorrow Land Speedway if I remember correctly."

"But,"Charlene interrupts."It doesn't have to be THERE. It doesn't have to be on the surface."

"It could be under the speedway!" Maybeck says proudly.

"Ya. We've had many times when stuff like that has happened, like the secret passage way to the apartment through the rock." Willa recalls. "Maybe we should crossover tonight and check it out. We can look around the speedway for any signs of a trap door."

"And then if we find one, we can return and make a plan and go back the next night and rescue Finn." Charlene continues, taking the last bite of her dairy treat.

The bell on the door rings as another customer walks into the ice cream shop.

"Are we all good?" Maybeck asks, "Cause I gotta get home and help out at the shop."

"Are we?" Philby asks, gesturing to everyone else.

The teens nod and slowly start to grab their things.

"Tonight, 10 o'clock. Apartment." The ginger boy states. "We've got a leader to save..."

* * *

><p><strong>In my opinion I don't think the chapter turned out very well but I hope you guys thought it was okay. it was needed to construct the rest of the story. Next chapter will be Finn's POV YAY! WARNING: THERE WILL BE BLOOD AND TORTURE AND ANGST! YAY FOR ANGST! Anyways. Student counsel is doing chapel this friday so I have to play guitar with Josh(XoXo) for it and our choir teacher changed up all the chords for the song and I'm really annoyed and ya.<strong>

**OKAY. sorry i have to tell you guys this. But on saturday I saw TMR again and these two Asians (sorry im not trying to be racist in any way idk) sat right next to my brother and I and talked and looked at social media the ENTIRE movie. I was just like "Can I please through these shanks in the maze and watch them get eaten by grievers." Then everyone laughed when teresa was like "THOMAS!" and i just rolled my eyes at them like, "Stupid greenies." So ya... I have 13 year pics at 5:30 so i gtg eat food.**

**FOOD**

**FANFICTION **

**FANDOMS**

**the three F's**

**Okay bye little Chicklets!**

**From your favorite Fangirl,**

**Mary/Marian**


	5. Chapter 5: Leader at Heart

"Boss, he's bein' too stubborn." The bearded pirate informs Maleficent ad he struggles to strap Finn's arms down to the table. The keeper pulls his arm back with all his strength, forcing his captor to fight to tie it down.

"You fool, you can't even do one simple thing!" A deep mans voice shouts, foot steps slowly coming closer.

A large man comes into view. He's wearing a deep Crimson shirt, showing his large muscles, dark hair slicked back. Gaston.

He quickly walks over and slams Finn's arm down onto the table, pulling the leather strap tightly, almost cutting off the boys circulation.

The keeper glares at the man, trying to hide the fear in his eyes. The villain gives him a slight smirk and walks over to the wall, leaning against it.

"Thank you Gaston, your too kind." Maleficent says, slowly walking out of the shadows, her green skin looking almost as if it were glowing.

Finn looks in disgust as the green fairy walks over to him, the keeper struggling to tear free of straps that hold him down to the angled table.

The Overtaker smiles at this,"Oh this should be fun..."

The room slowly becomes colder, the frigid air sending a chill up Finn's spine.

"Cruella, Gothel!"

The sound of foot steps quickly approaches, the clicking of heals on hard cement floor. Two women appear in the doorway. The one to the left wearing luscious furs, her hair half black, half white. The one to the left wearing a crimson red dress that hugs her curves, her hair curled in ringlets that frame her ageless face.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Cruella asks, taking the lit cigarette out from between her lips. She sashays over to the captive keeper, smirking as she twindles her cigarette between her two fingers.

Suddenly, as if with cat-like reflexes, the woman slams her burning smoke down onto the boy's arm. Finn cries out then bites down on his lip, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of his screams. His teeth dig into his lip as Cruella presses her burning cigarette harder onto his skin. Boiling agonizing pain coats Finn's arm, the skin turning a bright shade of red.

The woman lets out a maniacal laugh, twisting the bud back and forth, sending ashes spreading across the keepers skin. She finally pulls away the useless bud and flicks it onto the floor, an evil smile plastered on her face.

Eyes wide with fear, mouth agape, breathing short and uneven, the skin on Finn's arm slowly starts to blister where the cigarette made contact.

"What- the hell- was that?" The keeper asks, terror lurking in his voice, pausing to take breaths between words.

"Oh sweet child, that was only the beginning..." Maleficent says, the air turning frigid.

Finn starts to respond but the words are caught by the fear lingering in his throat.

Slightly audible words escape from the fairy's lips as her fingers twitch and tingle.

A lump forms in the keepers throat. He had seen the villain do this many times before, she was forming a spell.

Terror, fear, apprehensiveness. These are the only things going through Finn's mind. What is she going to do to him? What's going to happen?

Maleficent shouts the final word of the spell. With one flick of the wrist, it is thrown into the captive boy's body.

Pain. Excruciating, agonizing, horrid, barbaric, cruel, beyond comprehension, massive sickening pain coursing through his body. Everywhere. In the wound left from the dagger in his left calve. In the fresh burn mark on his upper arm. In his other arm, other leg, head, stomach, torso, eyes, mouth, teeth, tongue, man land. Every inch of him, twisting, grinding, knotting, horrid pain.

Finn cries out, his eyes squeezed as tight as they can go as if trying to disappear from the world, as if trying to disappear from the pain.

He knows they're laughing. The Overtakers. He knows they are loving seeing him screaming, his body twitching, the pain coursing through his veins. He tries to pull back, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of hearing him cry. Nothing. That's all he can do. All he can do is lay there, strapped down eagle style to a torture table, helpless.

The pain increases, burning, boiling, bubbling, steaming as if hot molten magma was being dumped onto his bare skin. Screams, cries, and whimpers permeate the air.

Finn doesn't care anymore. He doesn't care that a gag is placed over his mouth and his wrists and ankles are released. He doesn't care that his wrists are clamped back into the frigid manacles. He doesn't care that he's dragged back to his horrid cell, or that he's worthlessly thrown in and chained back to the wall. He just doesn't care.

All he cares about is that it's happening to him. It's not happening to Philby, Maybeck, Willa, or Charlene. It's happening to him. Not Amanda, Jess, Wayne, Wanda, his mom, father, sister, or Dillard. It's just him. And as he sits in his cell, the cold darkness of unconsciousness creeping up on him, all he can think is that they're safe. They weren't captured, they aren't going through the pain he's going thorough. And he's perfectly fine with that. This is the last thought the leader has before the world slowly fades into darkness...

**Well, that was Chapter 5. Ya... Finn just got a cigarette burned into his arm and a HUGE pain spell shot into him. That's nothing compared to what I have planned. MWHAHAHA! I feel so evil! sonicphantom47 and I are evil buddies. EVIL WRITERS IN THE HOUSE YO! WHOOP WHOOP! So ya... Did you guys like the end? I didn't want everything to focus on Finn's pain so I added that so then I can get a good concept of his personality. He's a leader at heart, he puts his team, friends and family first. He only cares that they're safe even though he's going through enormous pain... DA FEELS! So ya! The next chapter will be Finn's mom! Yay! There will be feels... ya... I hope you guys liked this chapter, please PM me your opinions! I love talking to you guys! See you little Chicklets next update. **

**From your favorite Fangirl,**

**Mary/Marian**

**(ALSO MY FAVORITE KK FANFIC ON THE RUN WAS UPDATED LIKE WHAT!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Little Finnegan

Finn Whitman's mother paces the living room, biting her lip furiously. Dell Philby had contacted her late the night before telling her that Wayne would contact her sometime that day. He had said it would be better for her to hear the news from him.

She jumps when the ringing of the house phone brings her back into reality. Quickly she rushes over and answers.

"Hello Lauria Whitman is speaking." She says in a calm voice, some of her apprehensiveness showing through.

"Hello mam, this is Wayne, I presume that contacted you?" A mans voice says.

"Yes he has." The mother responds, her hands slightly shaking as she clutches the phone.

"Well, where do I start." Wayne says, his voice stern and wise. "Last night your son, Terrance Maybeck, and Dell Philby crossed over to check on Overtaker activity."

So far the woman did NOT like where this is going. "Yes..."

"OT's ambushed them."

"Oh my! That's terrible!"

"Yes, indeed," The man continues. "While they were running had the idea that he should throw the enemy off their trail. The others could not change his mind. He ran off and he never came back. We presume he was captured by Overtakers."

The mothers eyes widen. Her son, in the hands of Overtakers? No, it couldn't be true. He's just a boy. Her little boy. Her little Finnegan.

"He's-"

"Now I know this might be hard for you but the others have already come up with a plan to rescue him, there's just one problem."

The woman's voice becomes stern."What's the problem?"

"Dell checked the DHI server activity from last night and..."

"And what?"

The man takes a breath through the phone."There is none for Finn."

"That's impossible, he's sleeping upstairs right now...he always sleeps in late on Saturdays..." looks at the clock. It's now 2:00 pm. Finn has never slept in this late. "But he crossed over, so how can he not be in his DHI form?"

"That's the thing we don't know."

"Wait. He's there in human form then so..." The mother stops, her head adverts to the stairs. "Finn..." She quickly hangs up the phone and throws it back onto the receiver. Her feet move rapidly as she races up the stairs.

"Finn it's time to get up!" She shouts, fear making her voice crack. No response, not even a tired groan. "Oh please no..."

The mother reaches the top of the stairs and turns towards the door to her son's room. She knocks loudly, hoping for a response. Nothing.

Her eyes widen in fear, a lump forms in her throat. She throws open the door, the room revealing itself to her.

Clothes on the floor, apple core on the desk, sheets thrown onto the bed, but no one under the sheets.

"No no no no no! No please no!" She cries, rushing over to the bedside, placing her hand onto the mattress. Tears stream down her face. "My little Finn!"

The sheets are cold, even on a summers day. He's gone. He's in the hands of the Overtakers. Who knows what they could be doing to him? What if he's...

She shakes her head. No, she shouldn't think like that. Finn's strong. He'll make it. The others will rescue him. The will. He'll be back in no time. He'll be back before his father comes home from his 2 week long business trip. He'll be back before his sister comes home from summer camp. He'll come back. She knows he will. Her little Finn is strong. He'll keep fighting until the others get there...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter. It's not one of the best chapters but I thought I should add what is feeling. And for some stupid reason it wouldn't let me add into the story (it wouldn't let me type it) so that's why it doesn't say in there or there's spots with words missing. So anyways. For the next chapter, Finn can't escape the tortures of this would through his mind, for in his mind is where the torture starts...<strong>

**Anyways! Ya! I'm so excited! I turn 14 on Monday! I can't wait! Okay see you Chicklets next update!**

**From your favorite Fangirl**

**Mary/Marian/Maleficent (hehehe)(jk)**


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares and Cutting

Darkness. The black obis of unconsciousness. An escape from the torturing world. The mind a safe haven from the pain. Finn doesn't know how long he's been asleep but he doesn't want to know. All he knows is the longer he is, the longer he's safe.

"Finn..." A deep mans voice calls through the darkness. "Finn..." Finn recognizes the voice, he'd heard it somewhere before. Just then, a face pops into his mind, he instantly knows who it is. from The Princess and the Frog.

"So, Kingdom Keeper." The witch doctor says, smirking,"You really think you can escape the horrors of this world ? Do you really think your mind is a safe haven from evil?" He laughs maniaclly. "You were wrong...but don't blame me, blame my friends on the other side..."

It starts. Horrid images fill the darkness. All the keeper's top fears. Spiders crawl around him, he can almost feel their tingling horrid legs dance across his skin. The space seems to close in, the air getting thicker, small spaces. Images swirl through the space, growing and mutating.

Finn wakes up as a scream erupts from his dry throat.

"Just a dream..."The keeper whispers to himself, "It was just a dream..." Sweat drips down his face as he looks at his surroundings. This time he's not in his normal prison cell. He's in a small room, no windows, one door, stone walls, stone floor.

Finn looks down at himself and sees that this time, rather than chained to the wall, he's strapped to a wooden chair, his arms to the arm rests, his ankles to the legs of the chair.

"You fool it wasn't wasn't JUST a dream." A voice sneers. A man steps out of the shadows. His long black robes with purple and red trim billowing behind him. Finn instantly recognizes him. Judge Frollo.

The leader's eyes widen in fear. Not because of the OT, not because he was bound to a chair, but because of what the OT held in his pale hand. A 3 inch long knife.

"What do YOU want?" Finn spits, leaning forward in his chair.

"I don't like your tone boy." The judge hisses, stepping closer, the knife glinting in the pale light. "I want the same as everyone else, to make you pay."

Those words leave a sour taste in the boy's mouth. Frollo steps closer, twiddling the weapon in his fingers.

"Now let's see..." The man reaches his hand out and grabs the front of Finn's shirt. Taking the knife he makes a long cut down the front, slicing the fabric in half, leaving Finn's torso completely exposed.

Frollo takes his knife again and presses it against the boy's stomach. Slowly, he makes a long bloody cut.

Finn cries out in pain as the metal moves through his skin.

"One for when you stole the stonecutter's quill from us..."

The judge lifts the knife up and places it again on Finn's stomach. He quickly makes another slice. The keeper cries out in agony, blood dripping down his front. It hurts. It hurts BAD. Excruciating, burning, mind numbing pain.

"One for the trouble you gave us with Jezebel..."

Frollo places the knife one more time on the keeper's stomach. The agony keeps coming. Every single slice, a new reason for the punishment, for the torture. Blood drenches the boy's stomach, the skin massacred with ripped bloody flesh.

"P-p-please, n-n-no more please!" Finn cries out, tears streaming down his face as Frollo finishes a fresh cut.

The judge smirks, his knife dripping with blood."I never thought I'd see the leader of the so called Kingdom Keepers begging for his life at my feet."

"No m-m-ore please!" The boy whispers weakly, his eyes glassed with terror, his body trembling.

"Shut up boy!" Frollo shouts, slapping Finn across the face with a hard hand. The keeper's head snaps to the side at the force of the bony hand. Sniffles and whimpers escape from the boy's lips as he stares weakly at the floor, tears escaping from the corners of his eyes.

The smell of blood permeates the air around him, increasing the pain. Agonizing, boiling, bubbling, burning, excruciating, horrid, cold, barbaric, cruel pain in his stomach region.

Small sobs escape from the boy's throat.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Another slap impacts the keeper's face, leaving the area stinging intensely.

"Frollo!" A woman's voice shouts, the sound full of purpose and vileness.

The judge turns away from the whimpering boy and towards the door. He sees Mother Gothel standing there, leaning against the door frame.

"Yes, madam." He asks properly, leaning the blood of the knife and flicking the liquid onto the floor.

"They're ready for him. Gaston has something marvelous planned..."

For some reason Finn didn't believe Gothel. Whatever Gaston had planned for him was going to be the complete opposite of a good time. Like "Oh hey enemy! Let's go ride teacups and eat ice cream while I torture you to death!"

Frollo glares back at the keeper. The boy stares into the man's icy cold eyes, fear painted on his face.

The judge smirks and turns back to the woman.

"Send some pirates to bring the boy. This should be fun to watch..."

A lump forms in Finn's throat. They really did want to kill him. They hated him so much that they want to watch him bleed to death painfully at their mercy. The keeper winces as his breathing becomes hard. The pain increases and he cries out.

"Guys, please hurry..." He whispers to himself. He finally admits it to himself. He's hopeless. The pain increases and he cries out yet again in agony, blood dripping down his torso. He let's out a harsh whisper through pained lips. "Please."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was a dark chapter! Okay I have to say this right away. Thank you sooooo much sonicphantom47! They came up with the idea of Frollo cutting Finn and they have come up with SOOOOO many other torture ideas! They have helped out so much with this story and I can not thank them enough! There are over 60 PM's that we have sent back and forth to eachother! I call them Hades, they call me Maleficent! They are so sweet to help out with this story! I just wish I could give them a HUGE hug and a cookie! Also I'd like to thank Chernabog, Chernabog has also been helping out with this story, from what Hades has told me! Both of them have helped so much! I love you guys! I wish I knew you in real so I could hug you! Love you guys!<strong>

**Tomorrow is the big 1 4. 14 years I've been on this earth. Wow. I have to go to school though. They should have a thing where on your B-day you can just sit home and read Fanfics all day with Teddy Bear latte's and Thomas Brodie-Sangster. **

**Anyways, I hope you Chicklets have an awesome week! The next chapter will be posted sometime this week hopefully! See you next update!**

**From your favorite Fangirl,**

**Mary/Marian/Maleficent**


	8. Chapter 8: Tortured Leader

"Have you found anything yet?" Charlene calls to Willa as the two search around the track of Tomorrow Land Speedway.

"No not yet. I thought there'd be a trap door or something around here..."Willa replies, checking inside of one of the empty cars.

The street lamp above them flickers, moving the light around them. The keepers plus Amanda and Jess had been searching for a little over an hour with no luck of finding any door, button, or some clue to finding Finn. So far, they'd found nothing.

"Wait, wait!" Philby shouts from the other side of the attraction. "I think I found something!"

All 6 teens quickly rush over, jumping over cars and track pieces.

"What'd you find Professor?" Maybeck asks, running his hand through his hair.

"Okay," The ginger starts. "See these wires?" He points to the wires hanging out of the control panel.

"Ya, so?" Jess says, picking a leaf off her hoodie.

"I'd recognize these anywhere. They're wires for cameras or video footage."

"Sorry to break your spirits," Amanda says, "but there's camera's ALL over the park."

"You didn't let me finish." Philby continues. "These wires don't go up a pole or into a control pannel. I followed them and they go straight into the ground."

"But why would they need camera's down there?" Charlene contradicts.

"Exactly, they would only need them..."

"If there was something important down there!" Maybeck says proudly.

"Like the leader of a certain group of teens."

"Do the wires lead to a trap door or anything?" Amanda asks quickly, her eyes widening.

Philby sighs. "Sadly, no, but, I found the code on the panel and I think I can hack them."

"Awesome!"Charlene shouts.

"Nice work Professor." Maybeck says, taking his hand and messing up the gingers hair.

"So what are we waiting for!" Amanda says suddenly."Let's get back to the apartment and see what those cameras show us!"

The teens quickly stand up from the cement, a sense of hope forming inside of them.

* * *

><p>Philby finishes typing in the final numbers of the code into his laptop<p>

"And...almost...DONE!" The ginger shouts. The teens rush over and crowd around the boy's computer. The screen stutters and fizzes. Finally an image appears on the screen.

The keepers stare at the screen, their eyes locked onto it. The monitor is divided into four sections. The first section shows a horrid sight. Over 30 Overtakers, all gathered in one room, smiling evilly, smirking, laughing manically at whatever was happening before them. The Queen of Hearts, Cruella, Ursula, Maleficent, Hades, Dr. Facilier, Yzma, Kaa, Scar, The Evil Queen, even Hans! The sight makes a chill run down Amanda's spine.

The second screen shows a barbaric sight. Amanda's eyes fall onto it and she quickly turns away, feeling as if she's going to puke. The screen shows a boy, strapped face down to a table in an eagle position, his skin pale, stripped down to only his underwear which are tattered and torn. Cuts litter his body. His skin like paper with glass veins underneath. Tears stream down his face as he cries out, the sound echoing out of the computer. Finn.

The keeper's eyes move to the man standing next to the boy. His tan muscle filled skin shows throw his crimson red shirt, his black hair slicked back. Gaston. Gaston takes stronger hold of the object in his hand.

"Philby..." Amanda asks quietly."What's he holding in his hand?"

The ginger boy doesn't answer, because he doesn't have to. Gaston holds up the object and snaps it down onto Finn's back. Several large cuts are sliced into the boy's back. The keeper cries out in agony as blood drips down his already massacred spine.

Amanda's eyes travel from screen to screen, the third section only showing a worse view directly over the tortured leader, the fourth section showing Gaston's back as he lays more lashes down on the boy.

"P-p-please! P-p-please j-just make it s-stop! I b-beg you!" The helpless boy whimpers, beads of sweat trickling down his face, traveling the paths of tears.

"Finn..." That's the only word that can escape any of the keepers lips.

"You want me to make it stop?" Maleficent shouts from the crowd, stepping forward, her robes billowing behind her. "I'll make it stop you little twit..." The villains cheer as the fairy raises her hand to the sky, a small spark forming.

"No..."Amanda whispers, her eyes widening in fear as the green fairy steps closer to the keeper. She rolls her hands over the spark manipulating into a flame, growing larger, larger, larger. Maleficent holds a fireball the size of a watermelon in her hand, tossing it back and forth as if it were a volleyball. She aims her hand.

"No, NO!"

The fairy throws the flames. They fly through the air towards the back of the helpless boy, closer, closer. Amanda closes her eyes tightly, not wanting to see the horror.

No scream, no cry of agony. She slowly opens her eyes.

"What happened?" The girl asks Jess, looking confused at her sister.

"The fire, it just, slammed against the wall, it looked as if it had been pushed!" She confesses, her eyes wide in terror. Amanda looks at the others, all staring at her with odd looks.

"Amanda, how did you do that?" Philby asks, swiping his ginger hair out of his face.

"I-I don't know..." She says quietly, her eyes wide with confusion. The group turns back to the screen.

The Overtakers look around with confusion.

"Don't be alarmed! It's just those pesky Keepers!" Maleficent shouts, staring straight into the camera. Whimpers of pain and cries of agony echo through the backround as blood drips down Finn's ripped, shredded flesh.

The fairy turns back to the villainous crowd. "I think it's time we give our guest the PROPER treatment, don't you think?" The Overtakers cheer, some pull out knives, whips, other tortureous devices.

Maleficent turns back to the camera. A smirk escapes her blood red lips. "Let's see how strong your leader really is."

The keeper's gasp as the screen turns black, the words Error 234239 appearing on the screen.

Silence fills the room for a moment, Maleficent's words echoing through their minds.

"She tortured him..." Willa whispers, her eyes still wide and locked on the screen, terror plastered on her face. Charlene sharing a similar reaction.

Amanda quickly stands up. "We have to go rescue him NOW!" She demands. Jess grabs her arm and pulls her back down.

"Oh no you don't!" She says, holding Mandy down.

"Amanda, we can't just storm in there, you saw how many Overtakers there were!" Philby says, gesturing to the screen.

She purses her lips."Ya, but you saw what they did to Finn, we can't just leave him there to bleed to death!"

"We're not going to leave him there." Maybeck says sternly.

"Ya, tomorrow we will rescue him, but now, we need to make a plan." The ginger states."I set my laptop on record so I have everything that we saw on record."

Amanda sighs. The image of Finn's mangled body keeps replaying in her mind. The blood, the ripped flesh. She can still hear his cries ringing in her ears. Cries of agony, pain, we was begging for his life.

Their own leader, tortured and scarred.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a long chapter! Did you guys like it!? I hope you did!<strong>

**Today was a pretty good day, I'm offically 14! Yay! Anyways, I need to thank sonicphantom/Hades for helping me with this chapter. They came up with the torture idea and many others that you will see in later chapters! I can't thank them enough!**

**I hope you Chicklet's enjoyed this chapter! See you all next update! **

**From your favorite Fangirl,**

**Mary/Marian/Maleficent **


	9. Chapter 9: This Is It

Finn lays helpless. Stripped down to nothing but his underwear, strapped face down to a torture table waiting for whatever horrid, barbaric method of torture is to come his way. Already he had been beaten, scarred, mocked, abused. Each and every session ate away at his small pot of hope in his soul. Slowly, each villain, every cut, every word, every lash, every blow, taking away a handful of hope. Hope that he will make it out. Hope that we will survive to see the glorious light of the sun again. Hope that he will see his family again, his mother, father, sister, if he will even see her graduate 5th grade.

Finn stares the Overtakers surrounding him. Gothel, Maleficent, Captain Hook, Yzma, Shan Yu and many others. All laughing, pointing, mocking.

"Some leader!" Hook shouts, polishing his hook and inspecting it. The crowd laughs at this.

"QUITE!" A deep man's voice shouts, foot steps echoing through the room. Finn instantly recognizes the voice. Gaston.

The man walks closer to the helpless keeper.

"So, what should we do with this little brat?"

Finn grits his teeth. Suddenly, the sound of leather against leather fills the room. A roar of approval from the OT's rings through the air.

"Twenty lashes!" Lady Tremaine shouts.

"No-No FIFTY!"Jafar interupts.

The keeper's eyes widen in fear, his breathing becomes uneven. Finn's mind quickly starts to piece things together. Leather against leather, lashes...

He doesn't have time to finish the thought. A loud snap rings through the air. Searing hot boiling pain fills Finn's back. He cries out in pain, wincing furiously, liquid dripping down his back. A whip. Another lash falls.

A pained cry escapes the boy's lips, he struggles to pull himself off the table but his wrists and ankles are strapped down to tightly. All he can do is lay there, helpless, as the torture continues.

Lashes rain down onto him, each one hurting worse than the last.

"The powerful leader of the Kingdom Keepers!" Cruella mocks, blowing a circle of smoke from her cigarette towards Finn.

Hope. It's all he can grasp onto in his mind. With all his strength Finn grasps onto it. Another 5 lashes snap down. A sliver slips away in the wind. The boy cries out in agony. The pain, boiling, bubbling, burning, stinging, mind numbing, nauseating pain.

"Some leader..." Gaston says loudly, stopping to clean to blood from his whip. He flicks the liquid onto the ground, moving his head back and forth, cracking his neck.

Tears stream down Finn's face as he whimpers between shaky, uneven breaths. Another wisp of hope fades away in the words of the man.

Cheers and mockery of Overtakers left and right rain down, some hurting worse than the whip ever could. Finn winces and cries out, trying to block out the sounds, trying to block out the world.

The villain throws down 10 more lashes. The last sliver of hope fades away as the end of the whip slices through the boy's skin.

That's it. All hope is gone. No one's going to come for him. No one's going to save him. He's going to bleed to death on this table, in the hands of the enemy.

"P-p-please! P-p-please j-just make it s-stop! I b-beg you!" Finn whimpers, sweat dripping down his face, following the paths of his salty tears.

"You want me to make it stop?" Maleficent shouts from the crowd, stepping forward, her robes billowing behind her. "I'll make it stop you little twit..." The villains cheer as the fairy raises her hand to the sky, a small spark forming in her palm.

The boy hears the roaring of fire. He knows what's about to come.

This is it. He'll never see the Keepers again. He'll never joke around with Philby and Maybeck. He'll never stay up until dawn playing video games with Dillard. He'll never again watch Charlene at a gymnastics tournament with the other keepers. He'll never see Willa shoot a flaming arrow at Philby's head again. He'll never see Amanda again. He'll never be able to tell her how he feels, he'll never be able to go to college with her, propose to her, marry her, start a family and grow old together by her side. He'll never be able to kiss her soft lips again, or feel her long chocolate hair. He'll never be able to see her again. He'll never see his family again. He'll never hear his sister humming Let it Go, or hear her practicing guitar in her room. He'll never talk to his mother over bowls of breakfast cereal after school. He'll never have his father help him with his math homework. He'll never get dressed up for a family picture. He'll never go to church with them on Christmas or watch his sister's face as she opens her presents next to him. This is it. He's about to die.

Finn closes his eyes, slowly taking a last glimpse at the world. This is it. He talks a shaky deep breath and holds it in, knowing it will be his last. This is it.

He hears the Overtakers cheer. He can hear the fire flying through the air towards his exposed mangled back. This. Is. It.

Nothing. No pain. No bright light engulfing him. Nothing. Collective gasps of Overtakers echo through the room.

Finn slowly opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is a large burn mark on the wall. It's almost as if someone...pushed the fireball, but the only person...

"Amanda..." Finn whispers quietly to himself in a raspy cough.

"Don't be alarmed! It's just those pesky Keepers!" Maleficent shouts in disgust. The next thing that happens sends a chill down the boy's spine.

"I think it's time we give our guest the PROPER treatment, don't you think?" At this, as if on cue, all the OT's pull out a knife, sword, or some sort of torturous device. Finn's eyes widen in terror. Then the thought hit's him.

If Amanda pushed the flame...then she's watching...they're watching. They know where he is. They're searching for him. They're trying to rescue him. They're coming. It will all be over soon. All the torture. All the pain. The blood. It will all be gone soon. This is it.

Maleficent says something behind him but Finn doesn't hear. All he can think is this is it. They're coming to rescue him.

A sense of hope slowly grows in Finn's soul. They're coming. It grows slowly, warming his tortured heart. They're coming. He'll see them again. He'll see everyone again. He'll see the sun. He'll see the world. He'll see Philby, Maybeck, Charlene, Willa, Amanda and Jess, his mother, father, sister, Dill. This is it. This is it. For the first time in three long days, a small pained smile forms on Finn's face.

This is it. They're coming. This is it.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter! The emotion for it came from the song Safe and Sound by T Swift. Anyways. This is one of my favorite chapters to write. I was shaking while writing it it's so emotional. But, Maleficent won't be too kind to Finn for what happened... MWHAHAHA! And yes... Finn is half NAKED! Yep... So ya... I hope you guys liked this chapter! It's 10pm on a school night so I need to get to bed...ya... If you guys want to talk just PM me and I'll respond probably sometime tomorrow around 10 ( that's when I have S.S class and we use our iPads to take notes so I can sneak onto ) <strong>

**See you Chicklet's next update!**

**From your favorite Fangirl,**

**Mary/Marian**


	10. Chapter 10: It's Time

Amanda sits on the couch of the apartment. Tonight is the night. Tonight's the night they are to rescue Finn. The group had made a plan of meeting in Eschers Keep before the park closes in their human form. From there they are to fall asleep and crossover.

The past three days had been hard on her. Everyday going to school, knowing she wouldn't be greeted by his smiling face as she's walking to lunch. Knowing she wouldn't walk home with him. Knowing he'd be gone, not knowing what's becoming of him. Sometimes we things you know, are worse than the things you don't. Amanda knew Finn was in the clutches of the enemy. She had seen only 24 hours before, the horrid things that they were doing to him. That barbaric video kept playing back in her mind like a broken record. Everywhere she went, she could almost see Finn strapped down to that table, blood dripping down the ripped flesh on his back. Everywhere she went she could hear his heart-broken sobs ringing through her ears. _P-p-please! J-just m-ake it s-s-stop! I-I b-beg you!_ Every time that thought condenses in her brain, a her heart becomes heavy.

_Let's see how strong your leader really is._ Those horrid words, twisting Amanda's stomach every time the replay in her mind. It's because of her. If she hadn't pushed that flame, Finn wouldn't be getting the punishment he is now, but if she hadn't, Finn would be...

Amanda shakes the thought away, looking around the room at the other keepers. Tonight they'll get there leader back. Tonight they'll find Finn.

* * *

><p>Willa paces back and forth, chewing on her finger. The plan is simple. Philby, Maybeck and Amanda go in to get Finn, Jess, Charlene, and she stay back and wait for them to return just in case they need any help, or for when they come back, Finn will need IMMEDIATE medical treatment. They already had stationed the Fairy Godmother from Cinderella at Wayne's apartment along with Rapunzel and John Smith. All the keepers needed to do was fall asleep once Philby finished imputing the server code.<p>

A chill runs down Willa's spine as she thinks back to the video. That video was live. Finn had actually been getting whipped right before their very eyes. The thought is horrid. All she hopes is that they are able to rescue him in time...

* * *

><p>Maybeck watches as Philbo puts in the first few digits of the input code for the DHI server. He slowly zones out, his mind flashing back to the video. I knew I shouldn't have let him go. That's the only thought in the boy's mind. If he hadn't let Finn lead the pirates off, the leader wouldn't be bloodied and tortured, in the hands of the enemy...<p>

* * *

><p>Philby types away at his laptop, preparing for the group to crossover. No matter how hard the ginger tries, he can't get that image out of his mind. The image of Finn. The Overtakers had sunken down to the lowest of low. They captured their leader, mocked him, tortured him. He can still see the whip moving through Finn's skin, lashing down, blood sliding down from the cuts like syrup. Nauseating. That's how he feels every time it comes into his brain.<p>

Philby's fingers fly over the keys, typing in the code for the crossover.

"Got it!" The ginger yells, pressing the enter key one final time and standing up with his arms in the air celebrating.

"Are we all ready to crossover?" Charlene asks, standing up quickly from her chair.

"Yep," Philby starts. "We'll wake up right here in the apartment."

Silence fills the room for a brief moment.

"So... are we ready?" Jess asks, putting her hands in the pockets of her sweat shirt.

The ginger takes one last look at the laptop."I think we are..."

"Great let's get some rest!" Maybeck interrupts, clapping his hands together.

"Yep." Amanda says, "We've got a leader to save..."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'm going to say this right away, I did not enjoy writing this chapter. There was really no good way to write it. But, it is needed in developing the story. Don't worry, Chapter 11 will make up for this one I promise! So ya... I needed to add the part about Maybeck thinking it's his own fault. and ya... I'm sorry I really hate this chapter. *sigh* it is needed. Oh well. It's in the past now. The next chapter. The keepers will go in to save Finn. It will be intense. Ya... I need to get to bed. Ya... sorry, I'm just not in a good mood tonight. Idk why, I'm just kinda sad. I'm glum. Ya...so...<strong>

**See you Chicklets next update!**

**From your favorite Fangirl,**

**Mary/Marian**


	11. Chapter 11: It's Over

At first, it was excruciating. Every breath, every blink, every small movement, the pain came, every time stronger than the other. Sharp, boiling daggers shooting up through his body. Agony. Now, it's just normal. Every time Finn takes a shaky breath, he expects the pain as if billions of nails were being rattled and poked through his already weak lungs. When ever he moves his head, he expects the pain of burning coals smothering his skin. Every time he tries to move his legs, fingers, arms, he expects a sharp shooting pain coursing through his veins. He just expects it. The pain is now normal. Agonizing, horrid, excruciating, but still, normal...

Finn keeps his eyes closed. He doesn't want to see the world anymore. What's the point. The world is just full of torture, darkness, evil. It builds you up, just to watch you fall even harder. The world is wicked, cruel. It's full of horrid people. It's useless. He doesn't want to go back there.

Finn Whitman wants to die.

He wants it all to end. He wants it all to stop. He wishes Maleficent would've thrown a second fireball, he wishes that Frollo had just stabbed him in the heart. He wishes he was free from this cruel world. He wants to be dead.

The only part of his being that connects him to the world is hearing, the one thing that he still latches onto. He sometimes hears Overtakers talking, discussing. They would mock him, knowing he could hear them.

"Some leader."

"Weak."

"Pathetic."

These are just some of the insults. All vile, all wicked, all cruel. All making Finn hate the world even more, all making him want to shut it out completely, forever.

The pain becomes harder to ignore, causing the boy to let out a pained groan from his dry, cracked throat.

He doesn't care anymore.

He wants it to be over.

He wants to be done.

He wants to leave.

He wants to leave...

Permanently.

Suddenly, a new sound echoes through the room. The sound of a boy's voice, and another, and then a girls.

No, it couldn't be...

Finn peals open his crusted eyelids, the wall of the torture room revealing itself to him, the scorch mark still there. Eyes wide, he listens.

A loud clang fills the air, followed by a strong thud.

The keeper's breathing turns shaky and quick, his worn, weak heart racing. Pain fills his back as he tries to pull himself weakly off the table he's strapped to. The boy cries out and falls back down onto the frigid, blood stained metal surface, his bare chest burning with hot pain.

Raspy coughs escape the boy's lips, spitting some blood from his dry mouth.

The sound of footsteps clambers closer. Finn's heart almost stops when he hears a voice.

"Guys I think he's in here!"

The boy's eyes widen like saucers, tears welling in them. One slurred, shaky word escapes his lips.

"M-man-d-da."

Metal clatters against the floor, the door swings open with a loud creak.

No Overtakers walk in. No torture. No pain. No blood. No mockery. Nothing.

"Finn!"

Sobbing, Finn sobs, tears stream down is face. A girl's face appears next to his. Her chocolate brown hair cascading past her beautiful face, tears streaming down her own.

"M-m-an-d-da..." The boy croaks.

The girl nods, caressing her gentle hand through his hair. She leans in close, her soft lips touching his.

Warmth fills Finn's body, sparks flying. Slowly, the boy closes his eyes, focusing on the feeling of Amanda's lips against his. He never thought he'd feel her warmth again. The pain almost seems to vaporize. The tortures of the world oblivious to him. The girl's lips slowly pull away, a small amount of blood staining them, but she doesn't seem to care.

"I missed you Finn." She says, staring into his green eyes.

"I missed you too." Finn slurs, a small amount of blood sliding down his chin. The girl gently sets her hand on Finn's.

"We're going to get you out of here okay?"Amanda says, looking straight in to his eyes, full of assurance.

The boy weakly nods, the warmth of the kiss still tingling on his chapped, bloody lips.

A boy with ginger hair appears in front of Finn.

"Ph-Ph-"

"Finn, it's okay, we need to get you off of this thing." Philby says."It may hurt for a short amount of time, but it will be over soon. I promise."

Finn nods, he slowly closes his eyes, a weak smile forming on his face. They really came for him. They're here. It's over. No more torture, no more pain, no more blood, this is it. It's all going to be over in a matter of simple minutes. He'll be safe, he'll be away from this horrid place, he'll never have to come back here. This is it.

"Okay Whitman, you ready?" Maybeck asks from behind him.

The captive nods weakly. Amanda, seeing this, nods to Maybeck and Philby. She gently rubs her soft hand up and down Finn's arm.

"Shhhhh, it's okay. We're getting you out of here...it will be alright."

Finn takes a shaky breath between dry sobs.

"1,2-" Philby says, his hand clutching both of the straps on the boy's wrists. "3."

Both boys undo the belt-like straps, freeing Finn from the torture table, but also getting rid of his only support.

The keeper slides down the angled table, pained groans escaping from his lips.

"Woah!" Philby shouts, rushing and grabbing Finn under the arms, pulling him mostly to his feet. The injured boy cries out in agony and topples onto the floor the second his feet come in contact with the ground.

"Finn!" Amanda shouts, rushing over and kneeling beside him.

The ginger quickly holds up his hands. "I don't know what I did but-"

"No wonder he couldn't stand, both his legs look like they've been smashed with a sludge hammer or something!"Maybeck points out. The girl quickly shoots him a glare.

"One of us has to carry him then." Amanda states, eyeing both of the boys.

"I volunteer Philby!" Maybeck quickly says, smirking slightly.

"HEY!" Philby retorts.

"Philby. Please." The fairly sighs.

"Okay. I'll carry him." The ginger agrees, bending down next to Finn's curled body."Okay buddy, this might hurt a little bit but it will be over soon."

Philby carefully puts one arm under Finn's shoulders and another under his knees. The tortured boy groans in pain.

"Be careful Philby." Amanda says quickly.

"I know."

Carefully, the boy stands up, holding the boy in his arms bridal style. "Wow, he's lighter than I thought."

"Okay, let's get outta here." Maybeck states, peering towards the doorway. "I don't know how much longer Mulan and Hercules can hold off those guys..."

Finn holds on to Philby's shirt as tightly as he can through broken, bent fingers. His eyes closed, he zones out from the world, the sound of clashing swords clashing, shouts ringing through the air fading out behind him. All he can think is one thing. The came. They actually came for him. They were wrong. They were all wrong. The Overtakers, telling him his friends didn't care he was gone, telling him they weren't coming. Lies. Amanda has missed him, she had kissed him. The warmth still tingling Finn's lips. Here he is, clinging desperately in Philby's arms, heading towards freedom. Freedom. Freedom from the pain, from the torture, from the darkness that has surrounded him for the past 4 days, 13 hours and 21 minutes. This is it. This is the end to the darkness. Hope fills the tortured boy's soul, overflowing and spreading through his entire body, masking the pain.

He's finally free. He's going home. He's safe. He's safe.

The last sound Finn hears is the sound of a door slamming open and many people talking over him, but all he can think is one thing. 

That was it. It's over.

* * *

><p><strong>DA FEELS! HI GUYS! This is my ALL TIME FAVORITE CHAPTER! I hope this makes up for the chapter before this! I wanted to put Finn's rescue in a different perspective. Anyways. <strong>

**Hades Lord of the Dead helped out with this chapter so please thank him (sonicphantom47) for helping add in some important things. (some of those things you'll find out in later chapters) He is so evil, it's delightful.**

**I am listening to Christmas music right now. Don't judge. Haters back off. **

**THEY'RE SAYIN DECK THE HALLS, BUT IT'S NOT LIKE CHRISTMAS AT ALL. I REMEMBER WHEN YOU WERE HERE. ALL THE FUN WE HAD LAST YEAR! **

**Sorry for that sudden musical ****outburst**

**BABY PLEASE COME HOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEE!**

**Hahahah sorry bout that. Anyways. I hope you all have an amazing week! See you Chicklets next update! Remember! Reality is an illusion the universe is a hologram BUY GOLD BYEEE!**

**(if you know that reference than you are awesome)**

**From your favorite Fangirl,**

**Marian/Mary/Maleficent**


	12. Chapter 12: Cracked

Amanda slams open the door to Wayne's apartment, all eyes darting towards her.

"Hurry guys!" She yells out the door as Philby slowly trudges up the stairs, Maybeck following behind.

"Did you get Finn?" Willa asks, standing out of the way as Amanda gestures for Philby to come in.

"Yes..."

The ginger boy steps into the room, a bloodied boy hanging in his arms. Finn.

"Bring him over!" The Troll King, from the movie Frozen, orders sternly. Philby quickly sets his friend down onto the coffee table. Rapunzel, the Fairy Godmother, and the Troll King look over the keeper's wounds, while Baymax scans him.

Philby looks down at his arms, his eyes widen in fear. Blood, covering them, soaking them. Finn's blood. The boy instantly feels as if his stomach were being turned upside down. The syrup-like, coppery, blood of his own friend, staining his arms...

"Scanning complete." The robot says."Analysis, both legs are severely fractured along with his fingers and right arm, 2nd degree burns in multiple areas, a small percentage of water in the lungs, various cuts along his arms, legs, and torso, severe wound on the back which will result in scaring along with the cut on the right eye. Multiple spots will bruise. If wounds are not tended to, infection will spread. There is also a dangerously deep wound on the left calve."

Amanda's eyes widen in fear once Baymax finishes. So much...so much blood...so many injuries, so many scars that will live with him forever.

"Thank you Baymax." Rapunzel replies, looking over the boy's scalp and neck.

The Fairy Godmother stops and turns to the remaining keepers. "We can't do anything until his wounds are cleaned out." The fairy looks over towards Maybeck and Philby.

"We'll take care of it." The ginger quickly states walking over to Finn's side.

"Just make sure you hurry and that you're careful." The princess states.

"Yes, Rapunzel is right. We do not want him waking up in these conditions." The Troll King continues.

The boy's nod, worry painted on their faces. Slowly, Philby puts an already blood stained arm under their leader, carefully lifting him up.

The three disappear into the bathroom, leaving the keepers, Wayne, and the Disney characters alone in the room.

Amanda slumps down onto the couch, throwing her head in her hands. Salty tears trickle down her cheeks, dry sobs escaping her lips. She can't handle it. She can't get that image out of her head. He was so bloodied, so broken. She can still remember the feeling after she had slammed open the door to the torture room. A boulder had hit the bottom of her stomach. The first image she got was of Finn's bloodied, massacred, shredded, flesh. He had been stripped down to nothing but his underwear, which were torn and tattered. Cuts, bruises, they littered him. She can still hear the dry, harsh sobs aching out of his throat. She still remembers the scream that had erupted from her throat as she shouted his name. She had never seen Finn cry before, not once. He was always the one to comfort her. And there he had been, sobbing in front of her, heart broken, dry sobs. They had broken him, the Overtakers. They broke him. The tore him apart, brick by brick, the most painful way.

"Amanda?"

The girl immediately recognizes the voice as her sister Jess.

Amanda quickly sniffs back a sob and looks up at Jess with red eyes.

The girl sits down next to her sister, putting her arm around her and pulling her close.

"He's going to be okay, I promise."

Amanda's head falls back into her hands."How can you promise that?"

Jess thinks for a moment, tears welling in her own eyes."Finn's strong, he'll pull through."

"Ya Mandy," Charlene adds in."Finn will be back to his normal self in a couple of weeks...right?"

The Fairy Godmother whispers something under her breath.

Amanda's head perks up."What?"

The fairy looks at the Troll King, he nods.

"Well, you see, the boy's recovery will be a very long process, even with magic on our side..."

Worry creases across the girl's face."How long?"

The women takes a deep breath."At maximum, 2-3 months..."

Amanda lets her head fall back into her already wet hands.

She can't take it. That image playing back in her mind like a broken record. The pain that he went through, the demanding pain, it would be there with him, for that long. 3 months. Even after that, those images, those experiences, those horrid thoughts, they'll be stuck with him forever. Those scars will always be there, haunting him, reminding him of the torture, the darkness, the pain. Forever. He'll always be cracked, he'll be partially fixed of his brokenness, but not every brick can be glued. That crack will always be there.

Amanda wraps her arms around her sister, burring her head in her shoulder, as if trying to disappear from the world. One thought keeps replaying in her head, never ceasing.

Finn will always be broken. Broken, cracked, forever.

* * *

><p><strong>HI! SO HOWS LIFE! Yes! I am here! And I bring you the 12 of the chapter! The feels are real, I know, I know. I'm sorry if I broke your heart and did the mexican hat dance on the pieces but a authors gotta do what an authors gotta do. Anyways. HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING! Okay so I was at the store like an hour ago getting tinsel for my christmas tree and I dropped a package of christmas tree bulbs and they broke so I hid them behind a box and I was FREAKING out cuz then a police officer walked pasted the eisle and I was like OH MY SHUCKIN GLOBS I CAN'T GO TO JAIL I CAN'T FANGIRL IN JAIL! Ya... The next chapter will either be Finn's POV or Philby and Maybecks, so I'm going to let you guys decide! The same plot will follow with each but you'll see it a little differently... So please review which one! So ya. (ALSO DID YOU GUYS WATCH GRAVITY FALLS LOVE GOD? I SHIP ROBBIE AND TANBRY (i think that's how you spell it) Ya... See you Chicklet's laters.<strong>

**From your favorite Fangirl,**

**Mary/Marian**

**P.S: Is it bad that I laughed at the end of Mockingjay when Peeta was spazzing and that I made a video of it to the song Shake it Off? **


	13. Chapter 13: The Bath

**Hi guys! Okay, this chapter is going to end with a cliffhanger, I just want to warn you before your hearts break and you punch the computer screen. It is Philbo's and Maydork's POV! Yay! It will be awesome! The next few chapters I know you guys will love! I have been waiting literally forever to write these because I'm so excited about writing them! I CAN'T CONTAIN MY EXCITEMENT! Also..**

**okay i just have to say this. I am so mad at Ridley Pearson. Kingdom Keeper Insiders has not been updated since September 17. The fandom REALLY needs to know who won the fanfic challenges and it's really annoying me because the fandom is kinda almost dying It's really sad :(. But we gotta stay strong you know. :)**

**So, now, what you've all been waiting for... DRUM ROLL PLEASE ROBERTO!**

***roberto plays drums* *people whisper "who's roberto"* *other person whispers "idk but he's good at playin those drums"***

** . CHAPTER. 13.!**

* * *

><p>"Okay, were should I set him?" Philby asks as he walks into the bathroom behind Maybeck.<p>

"Um, just on the floor for now I guess."

The ginger bends down slowly and sets Finn down onto the white tile floor. The bloodied keeper lets out a small groan when his massacred back touches the cool surface. Philby bites his lip, his brow creased with worry as he slides his hands carefully out from under his friend. Again, the boy looks down at his blood stained arms, his throat tightening at the sight of the red liquid.

"Poor guy..." Maybeck says, shaking his head at the sight of the blood covering his friend's arms.

"I can't believe they would sink this low."

The Overtakers had gone too far this time. Too far. It was enough that they had kidnapped their leader, but torturing him, scaring him mentally and physically, breaking him. That was low, deep, too far. Just too far.

The sound of running water flows through the air. Philby turns his head to see Maybeck adjusting the water temperature of the bath.

"Don't put any soap in there yet. It might irritate his wounds."

"Will do Professor."

The ginger lets out a small laugh, taking a seat on the closed lid of the toilet. Aimlessly he picks at a piece of thin toilet paper hanging from it's roll.

Silence fills the air between the three boys, the only sound filling the air is that of the clear, warm, water filling up the plain white tub. A sudden knock on the door startles the two, their heads snapping towards the sound.

The door opens up a small amount.

"Is it okay for me to come in?" A girl's voice asks politely.

"Ya, Willa, you can come in." Maybeck says, scooting away from the door. Philby grabs a towel from the shelf next to him and gently places it over Finn's lower half.

Willa's head pops through the door,a piece of her dark hair dangling in front of her eyes.

"The Troll King told me to bring this in to you guys." The keeper puts her arm through the opening, revealing a small container of liquid in her hand. "They said to put it in the water, it'll help with the cleaning process."

"Thanks Wills," Philby says, taking the container from the girl's hand,"You're the best."

Maybeck rolls his eyes smirking, seeing the blush forming on the ginger's cheeks along with his usual gently smile.

Willa smiles as she takes her head out of the opening and closes the door with a slight click.

Philby sighs, staring at the door smiling.

"Okay Lover Boy. The tub's all filled so let's throw that stuff in ." Maybeck says quickly, turning off the water.

The ginger laughs and glares jokingly at his friend. "Never call me that again." He says with a laugh. He hands the container to Maybeck.

The keeper looks down at Finn, processing how they were going to do this.

"Wait, there's one thing that we still need to do."

The other keeper looks up from unscrewing the container then looks down at his mangled friend. "Oh, ya..."

"Should just one of us do it, or both or-"

"Both of us probably should..." Maybeck replies, bending down next to his friend.

The two peel of their friend's torn, tattered, undergarments, blood and dirt staining them.

Philby quickly throws the item in the trash, knowing that they would be of know use anymore due to the looks of them.

The boy carefully slides both of his arms under his friend, carefully lifting him up off of the tile floor.

"Ugh, dude..."

"Ya?"

Maybeck gulps. "Look."

Philby looks down at where Finn has been laying. His eyes widen and his throat tighten.

Blood. Blood almost as if it had been painted on where his back had been.

Silence flows through the air.

"Okay, I'm going to set him down in the water, can you make sure he stays above?" The keeper asks quickly, breaking the silence.

"Ya, sure."

Philby slowly bends down, the bottom of his arms touching into the warm, gentle water. Finn slides down into the liquid, the water rippling around him. Maybeck gently places his hands on his friend's shoulders, keeping his head above water.

The ginger picks the small container off of the side of the tub, unscrewing the lid. Slowly, he pours the light, icy blue liquid into water. The color swirls through the tub, surrounding Finn.

Red seeps out of the boy's wounds, floating to the surface of the water. The blood flows thinly, like small strings of thread binding together with it's brethren.

Philby places the empty container back on the side and grabs a soft wash cloth. Carefully, he reaches into the water, pressing the cloth gently down onto his friend's stomach.

Finn's eyes crease with pain, a loud screech-like groan escapes his lips.

Suddenly, his eye's shoot open and the horror starts.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNN! CLIFF HANGER! The next chapter is gonna be intense, and... <strong>

**THERE'S GONNA BE A FLASHBACK, but not just any, IT'S FINNS! GASP! And it will be the first of MANY! MWHAHAHHAHA! Ya :) **

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Okay, so, it is now OFFICIALLY CHRISTMAS TIME! YAY! I'm listening to the Polar Express soundtrack right now and IT'S BEAUTIFUL!**

**CAUSE THAT'S THE WAY THINGS HAPPEN ON THE POLAR EXPRESS! WHEN WE GET THERE WE'LL SCREAM YAY! WE'LL ARRIVE WITH A BANG BANG BANG WOO WOO WOO LAUGHING ALL THE WAY! **

**Yay, soooooo. What do you Chicklets want for Christmas? I really want an Electric Guitar. **

**I hope you Chicklets enjoyed this chapter!**

**From your favorite Fangirl,**

**Mary/Marian**

**P.S: Do any of you guys watch the show The Librarians? I saw a commercial for it and it looks REALLY good and idk if I should watch it or not. **


	14. Chapter 14: Grasping for Hope

**Hi guys! Okay so Christmas is in a weeks like what?! It feels like only a couple days ago there were like 3 months 15 days or something like that! Anyways... Here is Chapter 14! This is form Finn's POV! YAYAYAYAYAY! And. it. is. a...**

**FLASHBACK! Flashback to when Finn was being tortured! dun Dun DUN!**

****Okay have you guys heard the song Mad World? Listen to the Jasmine Thompson version while reading this. I'm obsessed with the song. ****

**Ya, I won't keep you Chicklet's waiting. Here. it. is!**

* * *

><p>Finn is alive. That's all he knows. He's only alive. That's all he is. The pain reminds him constantly of that. Burning, scraping, agonizing, taunting him. It tempts him to cross over into the light that he has seen far far in the distance times before. It tempts him to run towards it. It tempts him towards death.<p>

It tells him that being alive is no good anymore. It ruins life. It destroys it. It pulls it under into the depths and holds it there, never letting go.

That's when it starts. The smooth warm feeling, soaking into his shredded flesh. It surrounds him, soothing and comforting him, like a giant hug, but the hug is too tight. He feels the pressure on his shoulders, the same. The same smooth feeling. It's all the same.

Terror bubbles inside of Finn, it steams through his veins, twisting in inhuman ways. He can't take it. It's too much. The pressure builds, his brain feeling as if someone were trying to stuff cotton into it. He has to get out of this, he has to escape, he can't take it.

Finn doesn't care. He forces open his eyes, trying to escape the terror of his own mind. A raw, shredded scream erupts from his throat.

Water. He sees water. Water. Water. Water.

Then it starts.

_Finn struggles helplessly against the chains binding him. It's hopeless. All he can do is lay there on the floor, waiting for the next torture to come his way. Blood drips down his back, oozing out of the mangled flesh. _

_Horrid shouts fill the air around the keeper, as Overtakers watch in delight, awaiting for his screams to ring through the night. _

_All the leader can do is lay there as the terror twists inside of him, eating away at him slowly. Slowly eating away at his hope, the only thing he can hold onto. Hope. It's the one thing they can't take away. They can only break it down, but they can't take it, they can't destroy it, only hurt it. Right? _

_So many things, so many times they had chipped away at his hope, only breaking the pieces off, forgetting to sweep them away, but he doesn't have enough glue to put them back together. There's not enough glue in the world to do that. Nothing can rebuild hope. Nothing._

_That's when it hits him._

_A wet tight pressure forms around his shackled angles. A ragged scream rages out of Finn's dry throat as he is pulled with immense force into whatever lies behind him._

_Water. _

_Water. _

_Water. _

_Dark, murky, thick. It surrounds him. Squirming, twisting, thrashing, anything the escape the hydrogen oxygen prison around him. His lungs burn, his muscles ache, his back torso, and calve burn as if hot coals were being wedged within them. Finn snaps his head down to try to get a glimpse of the thing pulling him deeper, deeper, deeper into the liquid. A black smooth rope is tightly looped around his ankles, below that, all the keeper can see is black. _

_Air. Finn needs air, now. Lungs burning, mouth aching. Air. He needs it now. _

_Bubbles rise to the surface around him. The captive leader watches as they float, desperately wanting to take them all in._

_Hope. It floats away from him like the bubbles around him. It rises too quickly for him to reach for it, chains of pain restrain him from grasping out, as if to catch the tip of one._

_Piece stays within him, but it's not enough, it's too hurt, too broken to be of use. It's pieces can't be glued. It can't be fixed, it will always be broken, always and forever._

_Finn's lungs burns, his head feeling as if someone had dumped a bag of sand into it. _

_Deeper, deeper, deeper._

_Darkness slowly closes around him._

_"Oh poor, poor deary, it's a shame we had to destroy such a pretty face." A woman's voice says through the water. Finn snaps his head around in the murky darkness, trying to find the source of the sound in his last seconds of consciousness. _

_A face suddenly appears in front of the boy. Skin a sickening grey-purple, wrinkles lining it. Hair white, stuck up straight on her head, swaying in the water. A wicked smile forms on her face, red lips curling horridly. _

_The keeper's eyes widen in terror, a scream erupting inside of him, air bubbles bubbling out of his nostrils. _

_Ursula. _

_"Say goodbye child, this may be the last time you see the world for all you know..."_

_A maniacal laugh bursts forth from her lips. It rings through the water around the boy._

_Slowly, darkness surrounds Finn, the world disappearing from him, slipping out of his grasps, rising to the surface like an air bubble, just too far away from his grasp._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, did I hit you with the feels or what? Did you guys like the think with hope and air bubbles? If you can't tell I REALLY like adding stuff like that into my writing :). Anyways. The next chapter will be Amanda's POV and there will be FIMANDA! YAYAYAYA! There will also be feels. Just to warn you.<strong>

**Ya, my Christmas break just started so I might be able to write a little more but I'm mostly going to be working on my other story because I haven't updated in a while so I would like to get 3 new chapters of that out. But I will still work on this one don't worry :) **

**So ya. If you guys wanna talk I'm open at any time. Whether you wanna talk about fandoms (TMR, HG, HP, Peter and the Starcatcher, PJO, HOO, HTTYD) or stuff that's going on in your life that you wanna talk about or if you just wanna chat I'm always open. Anyways. I love you little Chicklet's and I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! REMEMBER! REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM BUY GOLD BYYYYE!**

**From your favorite Fangirl,**

**Mary/Marian**


End file.
